Various electromagnetic metering devices are known but none are completely satisfactory for handling granular materials. Devices opened and closed by a sliding action, such as a solenoid value, are often jammed by the granular material and are slow to open and close.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved metering device for granular materials.